Because Of Me?
by rambling raconteur
Summary: A sweet little moment from Han and Leia's early Hoth relationship. ESB


**A/N: I'm sorry I've been so inactive! I promise to shoot out some more your way after a while. It's just been school and a new puppy and homework and whatnot. X( But don't worry! More fanfics are coming your way!**

**Meanwhile, I've written up a short moment from the early Hoth relationship.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Leia?"

Han Solo's voice echoed through the otherwise silent rooms. He peered in through the doorway, stepping in cautiously. Hoth's single moon shone from the skylight against the darkness of space, and the only other illumination of the small office and living space was the screen of a computer terminal. Sitting before it was a beautiful young woman with brown hair and pale skin, though rather paler than usual, as Han observed.

"Leia," he said again, closing the door behind him and stepping up to the meticulously neat desk. "You've been working for eight hours now. Take a break."

Her tired eyes looked up only briefly from the glowing screen, her fingers continuing to type.

"Like you care."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"I'm not in the mood for a conversation."

"Please-"

"Leave."

"But Leia-"

Leia Organa slammed her fist down on the desktop, setting the painstakingly organized pens in their cans rattling. She stood up abruptly, glaring at the man standing before her. Han's eyes widened in surprise, and he backed away almost unconsciously.

"I've had enough of your tricks and jibes and teasing, Han Solo, and you better skedaddle before your head is rolling off your shoulders!" she thundered, her hands clutching the desktop until her knuckles turned white. Han opened his mouth, closed it, paused with a part sad, part apologetic stare before opening it again.

"Just listen to me, sister!" he pleaded softly, leaning forwards in earnest. "I didn't mean it, really, I promise, just hear me out."

Leia's face softened just ever so slightly, not enough for anyone who didn't know the princess well. Han caught it however, and snatched his opportunity.

"You know I didn't try to offend you," he said with his award-winning, but rather more reluctant smile. He made his way slowly around the desk to loom over Princess Leia. She stared up at him with pursed lips, hands resting on her hips.

"You certainly seemed triumphant afterwards," she responded harshly. "And as you always do, you come around asking for acceptance about two hours later."

Han just stood there, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly while mumbling inaudible words and staring at the floor.

"I don't even know why I still talk to you," she went on, though in a bit more of a softer voice. "All you do is insult me and all I do is scream at you."

"Why does it have to be like that?" Han responded in a matter-of-fact way. Leia stared at him, who looked up to meet her eyes. She quickly averted her own, and was wondering furiously to herself why she was blushing.

"Because…because that's just…" she trailed off, her mind blank (to her dismay).

"The way it is?" His voice lowered and Leia's heartbeat skipped a beat. Meanwhile Han was finding that his own heartrate was at a blistering speed. _Keep it cool, Solo. She's melting already._ He reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer.

That was where he made his mistake.

Leia leapt aside, as if electrocuted, dark eyes immediately sparking to fury.

"Don't touch me, Captain." she hissed, snatching her hand away and striding away towards her adjacent living quarter doors.

"Wait, please-"

The door _shwipp-_ed behind her, leaving a dejected Han Solo leaning against the wall.

However, something caught his eye. On the dimmed screen was a document entry. He knew that he shouldn't be intruding this way, but his curiosity overcame him and he bent over.

_Dear Journal,_

_Why did Han Solo have to be the one to take me from the Death Star? What if it was just Luke? Sweet, lighthearted Luke. He doesn't irritate me and annoy me and make me cry._

A horrible feeling rose into his stomach. _She cries? Because of me?_

_ Or just somebody else. Someone less…of a scoundrel. I mean…I'm going to kill myself tomorrow for writing this, but he is attractive enough. Oh, who am I kidding. I'm not even going to-_

_ Stop, Organa. Your life is confusing enough without that man messing everything up._

_ Oh look. Now he's come to ask for me to accept his apology. I'm absolutely fed up w_

And that was where it ended.

Han stared at the short paragraphs for a moment in thought before shutting the terminal down and walking over to the door Leia had passed through before. He took a deep breath and rapped the door with his knuckles.

There was a snuffle.

"Go away," she said in a muffled voice.

Han smacked the opening panel and the door opened to show a tear-tracked Leia standing there. Han stepped forwards as she turned around in surprise, wrapping his arms around her. She struggled for a second before going limp, just leaning into the embrace.

They stood there for a quiet piece of time. Leia turned her head up to Han.

"This doesn't mean anything, Solo," she whispered fiercely. Han only smiled wanly.

"Okay, sweetheart," he murmured, pressing his cheek to her hair. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews equal more fictions, so send me some pleaaaase!**


End file.
